Saddle Up
by 263Adder
Summary: It is Chinese New Year and the Hargreeves children (Klaus) decide it is very important to celebrate. Especially since Sir Reginald won't be at home. Series: Paper Chains Part 1.


"I want to do something for Ben," Klaus said, taking Vanya by surprise as she hadn't even heard Klaus enter – an impressive feat for the loudest member of the Umbrella Academy.

A precursory glance around the room confirmed that she was still the only one there, meaning he had to be speaking to her, so Vanya lowered her book. "Oh?" She replied, her eyebrows disappearing behind her fringe as they rose in amazement.

"He's been cooped up for so long, I think we should do something nice to celebrate his recovery. So I was thinking." Klaus said, flopping heavily on the couch right beside her – almost throwing her up into the air with the sudden weight shift, "_Chinese New Year_."

"Chinese New Year?" Vanya repeated back dumbly.

"Yeah. It's the Year of the Horse!" He enthused, pulling his legs up onto the couch. "I thought we could all sneak out for Chinese food and watch the fireworks. What do you think?"

"Have you asked the others?"

"I'm asking you." Klaus grinned. "It's for Ben so I can't plan anything without you there. You're like his favourite person – which I think is a bit rude to me, I mean without me he would have no one to direct his sarcastic comments to, but, _whatever_."

"Are you sure Ben's up to it? He's only been back in his room for a few days."

While she didn't know the full extent of what had happened to Ben on the Academy's last mission – Five recounting the operation to her but sanitising the actual moment Ben was injured – she knew it was bad. He wouldn't have been kept in the infirmary for two weeks if it hadn't been.

"The restaurant is only a few blocks away from here, and Luther can carry him if he gets tired. Worse comes to worst we can spring for a cab."

"With what money?" Vanya asked.

Klaus simply shrugged. "I have my sources. We need to get clothes too, I'm going this afternoon."

"Clothes?"

"You _have_ to wear red on Chinese New Year. And I want to do this right. It's Ben's _culture_." Klaus said.

"Is it?" Vanya said dubiously. As far as she knew, none of them were certain where they came from.

"Probably." He waved off. "Are you in?"

Vanya nodded even though she found the plan impossibly improbable. "Okay." She agreed, smiling in response.

"Great!" Klaus yelled, leaping up from the couch. Vanya fell sideways from the sudden disappearance of his weight beside her. "I'll tell you when I have the time sorted. And when I've found you something to wear."

"Don't you need to know my size?" She asked, pushing herself back up and plucking her book from the ground where it had fallen.

"Nah, I went through your closet. You know, you're like the only person in the Academy who has nothing interesting stashed in there." Klaus hummed. "Oh well. Later sis."

He bounded off leaving her slightly flabbergasted. Not just at the idea of them sneaking out for Chinese food, something Vanya had never tried, or to watch fireworks, or to celebrate the culture of a country Ben might not even be from; but that she was asked to join in. By someone other than Five!

Feeling like she had somehow made progress with her siblings, Vanya marked her page and stood to see if she could find Five, hoping he wouldn't be busy so he could share in her surprise.

Leaving the library, Vanya wandered towards the training room and – after listening for a moment for voices – chanced peeking her head around the doorframe, but the room was empty.

If he wasn't in there or the library, that meant he had to be in his bedroom.

Turning on her heel, she headed for the stairs on unusually sprightly feet. Her pace slowed however when the sound of raised voices could be heard ahead.

Hovering out of sight, Vanya stopped near one of the drawing rooms and listened to what was going on.

"God, I get yelled at when I don't and yelled at when I do!" Klaus protested. "What do you guys want from me?"

"I thought _for once_ we might do something fun without her dragging us down, but as usual..."

Five bit back: "_Her_. Why don't _you_ try pissing off for once? Maybe then the rest of us..."

"This is for Ben isn't it?" Klaus intervened. "Ben will want her there and that's that. Just drop it. It's too late to take it back now."

"We can go without her."

"Then you go without me." Five sniped.

"I can live with that."

"Diego, just be cool. You don't even have to sit near each other. Not that that's a question, anyway. Five always hogs her attention." Klaus teased.

"Shut up." Five said, his tone much lighter than it had been to Diego. "Don't you have some shopping to do?"

"Yeah. You think you can buy us the time?"

"No problem. I managed to do a contortion jump a week ago but didn't tell Dad so I could distract him with it today. He'll keep me in training for hours with this."

"I bet he told _Vanya_." Diego scoffed, his remark followed by a pained groan.

"Lay off him Five. You'll need your strength for whatever crap Dad puts you through." Klaus laughed. "I'll go get Allison. You coming to the mall with us Diego?"

Vanya retreated from the doorway, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.

Her stomach felt heavy as she dejectedly walked back to the library to resume her book. Suddenly she didn't feel like seeing Five, it wasn't like she had anything to tell him anymore. It was just another ordinary day.

She read until the sun began to set; dinnertime fast approaching. Stretching as she rose, Vanya decided to check on Ben. She had drawn him a picture that morning in her art class, so she stopped by her room to collect it before moving down the corridor to knock lightly at his door.

"Come in."

Pushing her way into the room, it surprised Vanya to find Five in there too.

"Hey, Vanya." Ben smiled, welcoming her in. "Where've you been? I would have thought you'd visit sooner?"

"Sorry, I got distracted reading." She replied, keeping her hands behind her back to hide her offering. As she hadn't made a picture for Five as well, Vanya felt worried about gifting one to Ben with him there, not wanting Five to think she had purposefully forgotten him during her class.

"Anything good?"

"Doctor Faustus."

"Oh that's a good one, I like Christopher Marlowe," Ben said. "Although I preferred Tamburlaine."

"I found that one a little dry." Vanya retorted, taking a seat at the foot of Ben's bed since Five was occupying the only chair.

"I'm reading a book about cosmic inflation if anyone cares." Five said dryly.

"Not really," Ben replied, flipping his blankets back so he could get ready for dinner. Vanya slipped her drawing under the abandoned sheets, knowing he would find it later, and stood to give him room.

"I'd better wash up before dinner."

"Me too." Five sighed, reluctantly standing from his seat. "We'll see you down there."

"Okay."

Five held open the door for Vanya and shut it behind them once they were in the corridor. "Why didn't you show me the drawing you made Ben? You know I like to see them."

She opened her mouth to ask how he had seen it but thought better of it; Five was too observant sometimes. Instead, she shrugged and said: "I felt bad I didn't have one for you too."

He opened the bathroom door for her as well and they stood shoulder to shoulder to wash their hands for dinner.

"That's stupid. You've made me ones before. And Ben's the one who's been injured."

Vanya shrugged again.

"Did Klaus talk to you about going out for Chinese New Year?" Five asked.

She hummed in response.

"_And_?"

"It sounds nice. I'm just surprised Klaus invited me."

"Of course he did. We all want you there."

Biting her lip, Vanya glanced down at her hands so Five couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes through the reflection of the sink mirror.

"So?" Five prompted, bumping her shoulder with his. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." She mumbled in return.

"Try sounding it." He teased, leaning to give her another bump. Vanya shied away from him and went to dry her hands on the towel.

She couldn't see his frown, but she was almost positive she could feel the weight of it bore into her back. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't have to force the others to invite me," Vanya muttered.

"_What_?"

"You didn't have to..."

"I heard you." Five said. "What made you think that..."

"I _heard_ you. All of you." Vanya huffed, wiping away a tear that escaped her control.

"Vanya." Five sighed, recognising what must have happened. "I can explain."

"You don't need to explain. I heard everything. Can we just go to dinner?" She asked, keeping her back to him.

Five ignored her attempt to keep her face hidden, leaning over her shoulder to look down at her. "Fine, we'll talk about it later. And try not to eat too much at dinner, you'll spoil your appetite for tonight."

"It's today?" Vanya sniffed.

"Yeah. Happy Year of the Horse." Five said dully. His tone immediately set her in tears.

"_Vanya_!"

"Sorry. Just," she clapped her hands over her eyes, "_sorry_. I didn't mean to spoil your day."

"Vanya, please don't cry." Five implored. "I get so demoralised when you cry."

He turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't ruin anything. I _want_ you there. So does Ben. Allison too."

"I'll believe you and Ben," Vanya said, her voice thick. She tried not to sniff on Five's jacket but he held her too tightly for her to reach into her pocket for a tissue.

"Children," Pogo called from the top of the corridor. "Dinner is about to be served."

Five tipped her back just enough to be able to wipe her face clean with his own handkerchief. "We'll have _fun_. We're going to try eating with chopsticks and we'll get fortune cookies. Okay?"

Vanya gave him a watery smile. "Okay."

She held him back when he tried to tug her from the room. "And thanks. For inviting me."

* * *

Five pulled his hand back, the money still clasped in his fist. "You want this you have to ask Vanya."

"Sure." Klaus agreed easily, trying to snatch the rolled up bills.

"I'm serious." He insisted, pulling the money away from Klaus' reach.

"Aren't you always, grumpy face?"

Klaus rolled his eyes when Five didn't budge. "Yes! Okay, _yes_! I promise. What do you want me to do here, sign a contract in my blood? I'll invite her!" A groan followed when still Five didn't hand it over. "I'll be super nice when I do. _Okay_. I'll smother her with honey and sprinkle flowers over her head if you want, and get down on my hands and knees to beg her to grace us with her presence. Just give me the _money_!"

Five's fingers had barely loosened their grip when Klaus snatched the money free of his grasp. "Dude you're the best. How did you even get this?"

"Teleportation is a useful ability." Five said dryly. He didn't think it was wise to tell Klaus that he'd found Dad's vault and could jump in and out at will. It would lead to never-ending nagging if he did.

"We're gonna eat so _good_." Klaus crooned. "I'll go tell Vanya now, then I'd better get going. We're going to do it right: red from head to toe."

"For you maybe. Keep my clothes plain." Five sighed. "Bear the same in mind for Ben. He has different connotations with the colour."

Klaus made a face but agreed. "Good idea. Allison will be so excited though. She's already got everyone's measurements – I thought she was going to turn green when she saw Vanya's and realised she's thinner."

It was Five's turn to grimace. He _knew_ Vanya didn't eat enough.

"Get going, would you? We've not got much time."

Five watched Klaus scamper off.

He'd thought it was such a perfect plan. Vanya would find out about their plan from Klaus, feel included by the others' for once, and they'd have a wonderful time. As usual, however, Klaus and Diego's constantly running mouths had ruined it all and instead of a happy smile coming his way he had a damp patch on his shoulder from Vanya's tears.

It was with strengthened determination therefore that he set their plans into motion after dinner.

The siblings' would only risk sneaking out when Reginald was away, ideally with Pogo in tow. So the real reason Klaus was determined to celebrate the Year of the Horse was that it coincided with an invitation Reginald had received to attend a party at the Chinese consulate, which the Academy members wouldn't also be dragged to because of Ben's publically witnessed injury.

It still left the problem of Pogo, however, although at least it was a charging night for Grace so Five only had one person to take care of.

While the others filed upstairs to busy themselves before their temporary escape, Five took a detour to the kitchen – ostensibly for a glass of water.

As always, Pogo's covered dinner was already on the kitchen table, which Pogo would eat once Reginald dismissed him for the evening. It was unattended, as Grace was still clearing the dining room and Pogo was helping Reginald prepare some documents to take to the consulate.

Five felt slightly apologetic, though less than he would have done before Vanya's outburst, as he sprinkled a sedative into Pogo's food. It had been easy to lift from the infirmary when he was last in there, and he only administered a small amount to the meal to encourage Pogo to turn in earlier than usual. Hopefully, he would sleep deeply and not be roused by the children's leaving.

Grabbing a glass of water to keep up the pretence, Five then jumped to his room. Klaus had left a plastic bag on his bed, and Five was relieved to find it only contained some jeans and a red scarf. Far more modest than what he expected he would soon find Klaus wearing.

He shoved the bag in his closet.

There was no sense getting changed now; with Reginald still in the house, it just risked exposure. Instead, Five stayed in his uniform as he walked down the stairs and along the corridor to Vanya's bedroom.

It annoyed him to no end that there was so much space between their rooms, as it meant, whenever they risked sharing a bed, he always had to cramp himself into Vanya's tiny room when they could both be so much more comfortable in his. Unfortunately, only he could teleport, and, if their night time visits were to be kept a secret, it was to Vanya's narrow room he had to go.

As always, he cast a disparaging look around the room as he let himself in. Reginald had already made it clear to everyone in the house that Number Seven was his least favourite child; that Reginald felt the need to further show it with such poor accommodation only increased Five's dislike for the man.

"Do you like it?" Five asked when he'd shut the door, watching Vanya run her fingers over a red dress Klaus had picked up for her.

"It's lovely," Vanya replied absently, dipping her digits between the pleats of the skirt. "I don't know how he was able to afford all of this though. He's always complaining that he doesn't have any money."

Shrugging, Five told her not to worry about it.

"What time does Dad leave?"

"Seven-thirty. We'll leave at eight."

"What about Pogo?"

"Don't worry about it." Five repeated. "I'll come back right before we're due to go, okay?"

"Okay," Vanya said, giving him a tentative smile.

It wasn't quite the one he was hoping for, but at least her mood seemed to be improving.

Five worked on his equations until it was time to go, jumping back to Vanya's room when it was time.

He found Allison in there, bent over Vanya to apply some makeup. She was wearing a red jumper, with liberal applications of glitter applied, and a black sequined skirt – he felt like he was looking at a disco ball and decided he'd best chase her from the room if he were to preserve his eyesight.

"It's nearly time." Five announced, making Allison jump.

"I don't know how you put up with him popping in and out of here all the time." She muttered to Vanya, cleaning up the line of Vanya's mouth as she'd smudged the lipstick.

"I wouldn't say all the time," Vanya mumbled, trying not to move and disrupt her sister's work.

Allison glanced back at Five was a sly grin. "I guess it's just ghosts Klaus always hears bumping around in here then? Late at night when everyone should be tucked up in their own bed?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? We're meant to leave in a minute and you haven't even put _your_ makeup on yet."

"Yes, I have," Allison said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Five looked her over carefully. "You must have just missed a bit then."

Flipping her hair, Allison shoved past him as she left the room. He watched her storm off in amusement.

"That wasn't very nice," Vanya said, drawing his attention back to her. She stood up from the bed, her fingers twisting together as she waited for his pronouncement on her appearance.

"You look amazing." Five said, looking her over. "Aren't your legs cold though?"

"Allison said socks would ruin the look," Vanya said, not disagreeing with him. "And I don't have any tights. I'll wear a hat and gloves though."

Five started unwinding his scarf from around his neck before remembering it was the only item of red he possessed.

Vanya noticed him and held up her standard-issue one. "I'm all set if you are?"

Letting her go ahead of him, they headed to Luther's room as they always did when sneaking out. He had direct access to the back alley and had the largest room, which could accommodate everyone while they waited to climb out.

Klaus was dressed in red to toe, though the other boys were more subdued like Five. Ben only had a red hat on, a big black coat covering his standard uniform.

The pair were the last ones to arrive, so they were also among the last to descend.

Five was sent down before Vanya, Ben teasingly reminding him not to look up, as Vanya followed close behind him. Ben brought up the rear.

Once they were all on the ground, they set off.

It was pitch black outside, and Five fumbled a moment for Vanya's gloved hand as they passed out of the dark alley. Keeping her close every step of the way while she chatted to Ben.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, sis." Ben said, giving them a tired smile. "No way am I missing these fireworks. And I've always wanted to try dumplings."

The last one to enter the restaurant, pushing Vanya in ahead of him, Five was relieved to see Klaus had followed his advice and booked them a table in advance otherwise they could have been waiting for hours. Hopefully, Klaus had also listened to his second recommendation and used a payphone to make it rather than calling from the Academy.

Klaus, who was still acting the part of the night's host, asked the waitress for whatever she recommended. She agreed, although she flatly refused to give them any wine. Klaus had never stood a chance, but his antics got everyone to relax. Even Diego was looking like he was enjoying himself now they were out of the Academy's shadow.

Vanya still looked worried, like she was about to be turned out if she said a single word to remind everyone of her presence, but she smiled along with the jokes and even chuckled at the face Luther made when he nearly choked on a fish bone.

They took the bag of fortune cookies with them when they left, Five dumping a little extra money on the table to top up Klaus' meagre tip (who was no doubt hoping to pocket the change for later recreational use).

It was even colder outside when they left the restaurant, so Five took off his scarf, despite it being his only token to the holiday, and added it to Vanya's shoulders.

She sent him an appreciative look before burrowing her nose and mouth in the cloth. Regardless of the extra layer, he could still visibly see her shiver. After a pained second of watching her suffer, Five decided to throw caution to the wind and ignore his self-imposed rules about physical contact with Vanya in front of the other siblings. It wasn't like they could rat them out to Dad without also implicating themselves, so they were safe enough.

Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Five pulled her close.

Melting into his side, Vanya tugged his scarf down a little to thank him.

"I'm sure the fireworks will warm us up." He promised, pulling it back up so she wouldn't get any colder.

He should have insisted that Klaus buy Vanya pants for the excursion, or at the very least some tights to keep her warm, but it honestly hadn't occurred to him until he'd seen her all ready to go. Plus, if he was being even honest with himself, he would never protest about seeing Vanya in a dress – but Klaus didn't need to know that.

Diego had found out about the location of the nearest firework display during their last magazine interview; overhearing one of the journalists mention it to the photographer. It probably wasn't as spectacular as what they would have found if they'd travelled into Chinatown, but it wasn't the safest of neighbourhoods and if the Umbrella Academy didn't want to draw attention to themselves that evening it was probably best to avoid areas where they could get dragged into crime-fighting.

A firework exploded in the distance and Klaus pointed to it with a yell. He would have run ahead to the park but caught himself at the last moment, remembering that Ben was still in recovery. Still, he urged everyone to pick up the pace and by the time they arrived, not only was the spectacle underway but they'd all warmed up.

As everyone oohed and aahed at the display that erupted over their heads, Five remembered to fish out the bag of cookies from his jacket and passed them around.

Breaking open his own, not that fussed by the fireworks as he had seen plenty with all the dinners the Academy kept being dragged to, he read his.

_Your short term goal will soon be realised. What is it_?

Glancing to his left he saw a wide grin had taken root on Vanya's face, her eyes riveted on the explosions overhead. With a satisfied smile of his own, Five crumpled up the bit of paper and dumped it in his pocket.

Maybe there was some stock in those fortunes after all.

* * *

As promised, here is the first of my seven holiday fics. I will be releasing one a day, each one gifted to someone who has helped me with my TUA writing. The first had to go to Dawn17, as you were always the one to encourage my Fiveya loving ways. I hope you enjoy it.

Next part of the series will be posted tomorrow. What do you think the holiday will be? You'll soon find out :D  
Hope you all enjoyed this. As always let me know with reviews if you did!


End file.
